renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gauss Weapons
Gauss Weapons in ''Centurion'' Gauss cannon operate on a principle similar to mass-driver cannon (MDCs), using magnetic linear rails to accelerate a projectile. Their muzzle velocity is significantly lower that that of a mass driver, which enables them to fire explosive and shaped-charge rounds (unlike an MDC, which can only fire solid slivers of hardened uranium or steel - everything else would disintegrate or explode under the force). The low velocity that a Gauss-fired projectile travels at also means that it cannot be deflected by flicker shields, the main reason why Gauss cannon are used extensively by grav tanks. The drawbacks are reduced range and a less stable ballistic performance, forcing the tank to close with its target to be able to engage it. For this reason, Gauss cannon are often paired with long-range lasers on a vehicle. Gauss cannon are rated according to their bore size and muzzle diameter. Heavier Gauss cannon have longer range and fire a larger projectile. Usually light battle tanks mount a 100mm and medium tanks a 150mm, with the huge 200mm weapon system the domain of heavy grav armour. The smaller 25mm cannon, often derisively called "popguns" by tankers, are strictly considered a nuisance weapon and usually only mounted on battle tanks as a fall-back system if the main cannon goes off-line due to damage. Vehicles not expected to see front-line duty also often mount 25mm guns for self-defense if they come under attack. It is common to see one carried by an AA, artillery or signal vehicle. Gauss Weapons in Interceptor The low muzzle velocity means that Gauss weapons cannot be mounted on fighters or capital ships with any hope of achieving a hit on a target at the distances at which space combat occurs. It is conceivable to mount one on a fighter as part of a ground-attack configuration (effective only in strafing attacks on ground targets), but so far, no faction has seen the need to do so. Kinds of Gauss-Fired Ammunition --- APDS (Armour-Piercing Discarding Sabot) Rounds These rounds use kinetic energy to damage their target. The projectile consists of a long, thin depleted uranium penetrator surrounded by a container. This "sabot" comes in varying sizes, which gives the round the ability to be fired from weapons whose barrel diameter is greater than that of the penetrator. Because a larger cannon gives the round a higher acceleration, damage from large guns firing APDS is greater than that from smaller guns. Once the round has left the cannon, the sabot slips off to reduce drag caused by air resistance. Modern armour is fairly effective against APDS rounds, however. The armour´s honeycomb structure disperses the kinetic energy of the round, causing a spherical damage profile instead of allowing the penetrator to punch a hole straight through. --- HEAP (High-Explosive Armour-Piercing) Rounds A HEAP round is similar to an APDS round except that it has a directional explosive charge directly behind the penetrator that detonates when the penetrator enters the armour. This drives the penetrator deeper into the armour and causes a conical crater that is deeper than the broad "bubble" created by an APDS round. --- HH (Hammerhead) Rounds The nose of this projectile consists of a self-destructing X-ray laser, pumped by the kinetic energy released at the time of impact. The laser bolt drills a hole into the armour, enabling the shaped charge in the body of the round to enter the armour. As soon as it strikes the bottom of the laser hole, it explodes sideways, creating the characteristic "T"-shaped damage profile. Hammerhead rounds are used either to undercut armour and blow large chunks of it outward, or to penetrate the interior of the vehicle and detonate laterally, causing damage to several components at once. Hammerhead rounds are only available up to the 100mm bore. No significant increase in performance has been achieved by making larger rounds. --- AP (Anti-Personnel) Beehive Flechette Rounds For use against infantry, a Gauss cannon fires a round that splits into thousands of sharp metal flechettes, similar to a HAFE artillery shell mut much more limited in area and effect. Useless against armour, the round is moderately effective against dispersed Legionnaires. --- Gauss Weapons Stats Category:Technology Category:A to Z Index Category:Weaponry